Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys
by LaraElizabeth1
Summary: Reform!Dalton Badboy!Blaine - When Kurt has to go to Dalton Academy Reform school to tutor for community service he gets a lot more than he bargained for. Rated for language/intentions. Review & I may write more. Klaine. ** SEQUEL IS NOW UP **
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd try a shot at a Dalton Academy Reform school. Review it and I may put up more chapters when I get the chance. -Lara

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he got out of his Navigator. Absolutely dreading the day ahead.<p>

Kurt had been assigned community service after he got into a heated debate/scuffle with Karofsky, yet again. Luckily, Kurt came out unscathed, but Karofsky was less lucky when both Finn and Puck went to look for him after school.

Either way, Kurt was dreading today. He had to go to Dalton Academy, a Reform school for boys, every day for the next month to do two to three hours of tutoring in French, and-or assistant teaching whenever a teacher needed help.

Kurt, Mr Figgins and Burt had all been in contact with the Head Master of Dalton, and Dean Howard promised that Kurt would be kept safe and wouldn't be left alone with any boys who may start unnecessary trouble. This, for both Burt and Kurt had been enough.

Kurt took in the scenery of the place. Large black gates surrounding the school, or prison-like school would probably be a better description. The school was brick red and pretty large. As Kurt walked up to the entrance gate, he was met with a tall slim man who was obviously balding early, with a stern expression on his face.

'New?' He asked. Kurt shook his head.

'No, sir. Community service worker from McKinley.' Kurt answered.

'Name?'

'Kurt Hummel. I believe Dean Howard is expecting me..'

The man pulled out a clip board and quickly scrolled through it.

'Oh yes, I see it now. Okay Mr Kurt Hummel. Just one thing, I suggest if you have any weapons or illegal substances on you, you should give them up right now.' Kurt's eyes widened.

'No I do not.' He answered honestly. For some reason, the man believed him. He grunted.

'Alright. Walk up the steps, in through the main entrance doors and to your left. It's the first door on your right. You can't miss it. Oh, and watch your back at all times.' He commented.

'Thank you..?' Kurt asked, looking for his name.

'You can call me Sergeant Philip.' The man smiled. Kurt nodded and made his way in.

He strolled up the large steps quickly as he was meant to meet Dean Howard at 3pm and it was currently 3:01pm, the last thing Kurt wanted to do was make a bad impression . Once he walked in he was greeted by a woman- or a girl. She was in her mid twenties. Fake as they come, blonde hair, blue contacts, breast enlargement, a shirt that showed way too much cleavage and a skimpy skirt that definitely screamed more hooker than educator. Either way, she flashed him a toothy smile and he did the same as he walked towards her.

'How can I help you?' She asked in a nasally voice, making Kurt cringe.

'I'm here to see Dean Howard. He's expecting me.' Kurt said politely.

'Just a minute.' She said as she fixed herself and stood up, walking towards a brown door a few feet away.

'Send him in, Melissa.' Kurt heard a man say. She came out and smiled.

'Right this way.' She ushered him inside and closed the door after him.

The room was big. It was full of chairs, cabinets, a large window and small TV's everywhere with CTV cameras showing different parts of the school.

'Welcome, Mr Hummel. Take a seat.' The man greeted him friendly and shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you, sir.' Kurt said politely, the man chuckled lightly.

'You really don't belong here, do you?' He asked. Kurt smiled faintly and shook his head.

'Okay, so Kurt, would you like me to get exactly to the point?' He asked. Kurt nodded. The faster he was out of here the better.

'Okay. Here at Dalton Academy, we're not your average school. Here, we deal with boys of all types that have done various different crimes and offenses, and instead of being sent to a Juvenile detention centre, they were sent here to be reformed, and to prove to society that they can be good.' The man smiled, Kurt nodded, listening intently.

'I know you're not a student, but I need you to follow the rules and guidelines too, so things don't get messy.' Dean Howard smiled faintly. 'There are a few boys you will be tutoring, and there are a few teachers whom I have given your name to and they are going to call upon you if needed, so please, do what is asked of you.' Kurt nodded.

'Finally, Kurt, I am not going to lie to you. The boys here are dangerous, they were criminals once, and possibly still are. We do our best to try and help them every way possible, but sometimes, its just impossible. Some just refuse to.' He took in a breath. 'I heard about some of the things that are happening in your school, and I would just like to tell you that it is necessary you keep your guard up at all times when roaming the halls or classrooms without a teacher in sight, okay? Any questions?' Kurt sighed.

'Just two, if I may?' Kurt replied. Dean Howard nodded.

'How many boys am I tutoring? And when will I get to meet them?' Kurt asked.

'Well, Kurt, there are five in your group, and you may chose whether you would like to try and tutor them one at a time, in groups, or one on one, that is completely your choice.' The Dean smiled.

'And when will I get to meet them?' He asked.

'Well for today, introductions are all that needs to be done. Tomorrow you may meet the boys and begin your tutoring. Here is a map and a list for you.' He slipped Kurt a blue portfolio.

'These are the times you and those boys will have free at the same time; therefore tomorrow you can decide the study schedule you wish to use. The other list is one of teachers, class room numbers and class phone numbers, in case you get lost.' He smiled.

'Okay, so what would you like me to do now?' Kurt asked, a little confused.

'I believe Ms Knight, the French teacher, wishes to see you.' The Dean smiled again. Kurt nodded.

'Okay, so down this hall, to the right and third class on the right?' Kurt asked.

'Yes. Next class is just about to end therefore I suggest you get going to the next one, French. Let me know if you have any problems and they will be dealt with right away.' Kurt stuck out his hand again to the Dean who politely shook it. Kurt grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, making his way past Melissa and down the hall. There were a few boys lounging around in dirty, well not dirty, but untidy uniforms, and some in regular clothing.

Kurt walked with his head held high, praying that they didn't smell the fear he was harbouring.

As Kurt walked into the room, there was a mass of loud boys being obnoxious and nobody seemed to notice Kurt, from what he could tell, and so he walked straight up to the teacher.

'Ms Knight?' He asked hesitantly. The teacher spun on her heels.

'I'm guessing you're the community worker?' Ms Knight asked. Kurt nodded.

'Very well, then. Welcome to Dalton. Please take a seat at the empty desk in the back row. Here's a folder full of exam papers. Do you think you can grade these for me? I heard you're fluent. She smiled and held out her hand which Kurt took. Kurt nodded and took the folder. When she pulled back she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, getting most of the class's attention.

'Okay boys. Today we're going to conjugate verbs.'

With that, Kurt made his way quietly down to the end of the class, not noticing a pair of hazel eyes trained on him the whole way.

'My, oh my, what have we got here?' The voice asked smoothly as Ms Knight wrote on the board, none of the boys paying attention. Kurt didn't even look up as he pulled out his calculator and a red pen.

'I'm talking to you, dumbass.' The boy said again. Kurt ignored it until the boy swiped the pen from Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed and lifted his head slightly to look at the culprit.

Kurt took in the boy's appearance. Brown curly hair, slightly jelled back but not a mad amount, his shirt sleeves turned up to above the elbow, a ratty blazer slung on the back of his chair and a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse that where not on the uniform list. He had hazel-brown eyes and an annoying smirk that was prominent on his face, along with the soft stubble on his chin. Kurt rolled his eyes. Bad boys were so cliché and 1980s.

'Do you mind giving me that back?' Kurt asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

'I do actually. I don't like being ignored.' The boy answered.

'I don't like boys who dress like they came from a cliché 80s movie. We both can't get what we want, now can we?' Kurt rolled his eyes again.

'Touchy, now aren't we princess?' The curly haired boy asked.

'Shouldn't you be paying attention?' Kurt asked, snatching the pen back.

'I'd much rather pay attention to you babe. You really shouldn't wear jeans that tight around an all boys reform school.' He all but growled. Kurt felt insanely embarrassed and angry.

'Mmhmm. Sure.' Kurt brushed it off as he kept correcting tests.

'So baby, you got a name to go with that fine ass of yours?' The boy asked again. Kurt sighed loudly.

'I don't name my ass, sorry.'

'Too bad. One like yours deserves its own identity.' The boy said again. Kurt felt a little blush creeping onto his cheeks until an arm came around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt jerked back and stood up, making all the boys look back. They smirked at Blaine who smirked right back.

'Do you mind keeping your filthy hands to yourself?' Kurt snapped.

'Sorry baby.' The boy said, obviously sarcastically.

'Stop calling me that.' Kurt snapped again.

'Why are you so up tight baby? I could loosen you up a bit if you'd like.' The room snickered as the teacher stared on in shock.

'I don't do grease monkeys.' Kurt said as he began to pack his bag and stand up.

As Kurt leaned over his desk he felt a hand on his lower back. He instantly spun around and slapped the boy in question, in the face. Who just smirked even bigger.

'I like a challenge, you know. And baby, if you aren't the biggest one yet.' He growled.

'That's enough Mr Anderson! Deans office now! Kurt, you're free to go.' The teacher shrieked. Kurt sighed. First day here and already slapping someone.

Kurt marched out of the classroom angrily as the boy now identified as 'Anderson' came up behind him and squeezed his ass. Kurt jumped back, ready to retaliate but the boy was already moved back. Kurt laughed out loud.

'What's so funny babe?' He asked. Kurt snorted.

'You're a hobbit.' Kurt replied. The boy didn't look fazed. Kurt was walking along smoothly until his back hit a wall, and the boy now deemed Hobbit was holding him up against it.

'I'll have you know princess, that this is my school. You can act tough, but be on your guard. You mightn't be a student, but that doesn't change anything. I can still redecorate your face.' He said menacingly. Kurt froze in place until he worked up the courage to speak.

'Is that supposed to be a threat?' He made his voice stay solid.

The boy chuckled darkly. 'You know, you're even sexier when you're scared.' Kurt blushed slightly before attempting to push the boy off of him who barely moved an inch. Damn he was strong. He got up way too close in Kurt's personal space, and Kurt was trembling slightly.

'See you around,_ babe_.' He whispered huskily into Kurt's ear before slinking off down the hall. Kurt breathed in a deep breath, straightened himself up and headed for the exit.

_Damn that hobbit. Who the hell does he think he is? I'll show him._ Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Liked this chapter? It was just something out of fun I'd thought I'd do since I've never done anything like this before. So, yeah. Review and maybe if I get a chance I'll write a second chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts/reviews. Please continue to do the same for this chapter. Enjoy. -Lara

**P/S:** Check me out on ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt wore a lot of layers. And that night he'd spent over an hour in the shower seeing as he felt disgusting ever since that Hobbit laid his hands on him, which he had absolutely no rights to do.<p>

As Kurt walked up towards Sergeant Philips he waved at him and ran up the steps quickly to avoid the slowly dropping rain. He pulled out the portfolio from his shoulder bag and quickly flipped through the time-table.

_3:30pm - Senior commons with students_

Kurt sighed. He had to go meet his 'students' for this stupid study group thing. He pulled out his map next as he stood at the door. The map told him to go up the large spiral staircase, down the left and into the large common room. Again, he sighed as he memorized the path and marched up the stairs, his head held high.

Once he entered the common room it was quite... odd. It was different shades of reds, cremes, and whites. Relaxing colors, sort of, Kurt thought. It was a large room with desks and tables every where and book cases that looked untouched. Of course, who in a reform school would study?

As Kurt walked further in a middle-aged man greeted him.

'Kurt Hummel?' He asked. Kurt nodded. 'I'm Mr Murphy. I'll introduce you to the group you will be tutoring, are you ready?' he asked again. Kurt heaved a sigh and nodded as the man walked to the far end of the common room.

At one of the tables five boys sat. One, was a dark African American male wearing a loose pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt who was having a slapping-match with another male, an Asian guy who was wearing the same attire, except a white tee. Across from them sat two boys very close within personal space. One was blond whose bangs kept falling in his face, he was wearing a white tee, black jeans and a brown leather jacket. Beside him sat another boy who was shorter than the blond, with black hair in a black shirt and sweatpants.

Then Kurt froze in place. At the head of the table sat the hobbit he'd encountered yesterday who was basically wearing the same outfit as the others. Kurt wondered why they weren't in uniform but didn't question it as he made his way tot he table with Mr Murphy.

'Boys.' The man said coldly. 'This is Kurt, and he will be your tutor. I expect you to treat him with respect and listen to everything he says. If you do not then I'll report you to the Dean with no second thoughts. Got it?' he asked. The five boys rolled their eyes in agreement.

'Okay, Kurt. This is David.' He said pointing to the dark skinned male. 'Thats Wes.' he pointed to the Asian male beside David. 'Across from them is Jeff and Nick.' Kurt figured out that Jeff was the blond and Nick was the black haired male. 'And lastly, thats Blaine.' Kurt swallowed thickly, knowing thats the one name that was going to cause him problems. 'I will be back at five, don't you dare leave.' he warned. The teacher walked away, leaving Kurt to sit down awkwardly at the table. However, he held his ground and refused to look the hobbit in the eyes.

'Alright.. so what do you guys exactly need help with?' he asked.

'I could think of a few things..' Blaine said firstly. The boys snickered but Kurt ignored it as he pulled out the few sheets of information on the students he had.

'I see you all suck at French.' He put bluntly.

'I know what _you_ could suck.' Blaine retorted. Kurt ground his teeth.

'Have you all got your notebooks with you? Ms Knight said she'd given you guys work that we could work on..' Kurt said as he dug through his bag again as did the other four boys. Once Kurt and the four others were sorted he pointedly glared at Blaine.

'Take a picture, It'll last longer babe.' He said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Either you take out the worksheets you were given or get the hell out of here because honestly, I haven't got time for your childishness.' He snapped.

'Venez dans ma chambre, après cela pour un bon moment, bébé?' Blaine asked in French, very badly if Kurt might add. He snorted. It actually meant, 'Come to my room after this for a little while, babe?'

'Cela doit être la pire tentative de parler français que j'ai jamais entendu.' Kurt retorted, word perfect. The other boys looked at him with wide eyes. He sighed. 'It means thats the worst attempt at speaking French I've ever heard.'

The boys sighed in defeat as they started working with Kurt. Many of them actually found him helpful. Blaine however just watched how Kurt's body moved and how his tone of voice changed with every word from when he was explaining something, or when he was giving praise to one of them.

'How do you say 'I love you' in French?' Jeff asked. Kurt bit his lip for a second then replied.

'Je t'aime.' He said perfectly. Jeff nodded and turned to the dark haired boy beside him.

'Je t'aime, Nick.' The blond smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Nick's, taking Kurt by surprise. He smiled nonetheless. That was cute as hell.

'You guys date?' Kurt asked as he handed David a dictionary.

'Mmhmm.' Nick answered.

'You guys don't get bullied here for being gay?' he asked. Blaine snorted, rather loudly.

'Please. If those guys tried to touch my friends I'd have them in hospital.' He paused. 'Besides, its just ignorance.' Kurt titled his head to the side. Blaine's tone went from cocky to sincere within seconds.

'Well.. thats interesting.' Kurt said.

'You're gay, aren't you?' Wes asked. Kurt hesitated for a second.

'Do you even have to ask?' Blaine piped in. 'No straight guy wears jeans that tight or that much hair spray.' He narrowed his eyes at Kurt and licked his lips.

'Arrogant prick.' Kurt said under his breath.

'Oh, baby has a colorful vocabulary.' Blaine remarked. Kurt slammed his pen down and stood up.

'Come here.' Kurt said to Blaine as he walked away. The boys wolf whistled but Blaine quickly stood up and made his way over to the other side of the common room, out of sight of the others.

'If you wanted to get me alone babe, all you had to do was ask.' Blaine said as he walked right up in front of Kurt and leaned against the wall.

'Whats your problem?' Kurt snapped. 'You've been on my case since yesterday, you were flirting with me, then threatening me, and now you're being disgusting again. I don't get it.' Kurt's heart rate increased rapidly as Blaine backed him into a corner and leaned in, simply breathing on him. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine made it to his ear. Blaine chuckled darkly when Kurt's breathing stuttered. He pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes.

'I think you know what my problem is.' he answered smugly. 'And I think I know what yours is too.' Kurt narrowed his eyes and pushed Blaine away from him.

'Whats my problem then? Enlighten me.' Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine's eyes glistened.

'For one, you're pretending to hate me.' Kurt scoffed but Blaine continued. 'For two, you love the attention I'm giving you, people like you crave it.' he paused. 'And for three.. you want me as much as I want you, and that scares you.'

Kurt cocked his head to the side. 'You're wrong.' He stated. 'I do hate you, because you won't let me just do my job. I don't like this attention, where you're treating me like I'm some sort of property, and thirdly, I don't want some delinquent that gets thrown in a reform school. I have standards, and you do not meet them.' Kurt said coldly as he walked around Blaine.

'Deny it all you want babe. I know your type.' He remarked.

'You and I know each other two days, and so far they've been the worst two days of my life. Do me a favor and keep quiet during the study group and before you know it we can go back to our lives. Mine with my family and respectable friends, and yours with your ratty clothes, badly done hair and that cliche bad boy attitude.' Kurt walked back towards the table. Blaine stood there with his teeth ground together. Kurt on the other hand was sitting at the table, trying to act as nonchalant as possible although his heart was rattling loudly in his rib cage, yet he had no idea why.

'Poor pixie..' Blaine mumbled from where he was still standing. _I'll have him like putty in my hands in a few days._ He smirked at his own thoughts._ He can't resist me for that long_. __

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. I appreciate them all. Sorry for the wait on this chapter; but my laptop has been in the repair shop, and still is, sadly. This is an old one I'm using. I've also just passed over 65 alerts for this story, so I expect a lot of reviews! Also, I know this is a little short, but I had a small bit of writers block. I promise the next chapter will make up for it.

**P/S:** Follow me on Tumblr where I blog and reblog, a lot. I also answer any questions about my story there too.** ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

><p>The next week and a half had flown by pretty quickly for Kurt. Blaine had backed off a little bit, though he still made his rude comments and flirted. A lot.<p>

It also made Kurt wonder why he'd stopped all of a sudden. Not that he wasn't glad his job was made easier, but simply out of curiosity. He was obviously right when he thought Blaine was only after him to get into his pants, and Kurt Hummel didn't work that way.

Kurt Hummel wasn't a slut.

Kurt Hummel wasn't to be played.

Kurt Hummel had standards.

Kurt Hummel had feelings.

Kurt Hummel also wasn't expecting to get slammed into the lockers as he was walking along the hallway.

'Watch where you're going fairy!' A large male called.

'Neanderthal.' Kurt murmured.

'What did you call me?' The boy turned, his eyes blazing. He was a scary looking figure. Kurt quickly got to his feet and tried to stand tall, but the other boy was taller.

'Nothing.' Kurt said.

'Liar. What you gotta say fairy? Or am I gonna have to beat your ass to hear it?' he asked. Kurt sucked in a breath as the boys fist met the locker behind him.

'Hey!' Came a voice of the curly haired hobbit Kurt thought he'd never be happy to see, except today he was over joyed to see him.

'What do you think you're doing?' Blaine asked. The other boy instantly backed off.

'Nothing.' He mumbled. 'Keep him out of my way.' He said, jerking a finger towards Kurt who flinched. Once the boy went running around the corner Kurt crumpled to the ground, breathing deeply.

Not only had he been attacked in a reform school. He'd also been kissed by his bully today. Today was _totally_ the best day of his life.

Blaine instantly crouched down to his level. Kurt refused to make eye contact until Blaine's hand landed on his shoulder, making Kurt flinch. Blaine retracted his hand quickly.

'Whats wrong? Did he hit you?' Blaine asked, worry and anger coating his tone.

'N-No.' Kurt murmured. He found the strength to stand up shakily.

'Are you okay?' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'I'm fine.' he snapped. 'Lets go get this studying session over with so I can go home.'

Blaine recoiled immediately. 'Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?' he asked.

'A lot of things, actually. Today has been the best day of my life.' Kurt answered sarcastically as he stalked down the hallway, Blaine following.

'Your ass looks fine today.' Blaine said casually. His arrogant smirk prominent once again on his face, his eyes smoldering.

Kurt scoffed. 'From pining me against the wall, to flirting with me, to cornering me again, to barely talking to me over a week, and then to protect me against a neanderthal?' Kurt asked. 'You've got some nerve.'

'You're lucky I didn't let him pound your face in.' Blaine remarked, his eyes steely. 'He could have had you in hospital had I not shown exactly when I did. Count your blessings, baby face. I won't protect you again.'

'I don't need protecting!' Kurt retorted. 'What I need is to be left alone, and not continuously harassed by bullies or by delinquent boys from a reform school! I want to do my job and move on with my life, is that so hard?' Kurt all be cried out. Blaine walked up to his face.

'Life isn't all rainbows and unicorns.' He remarked. 'This is the real world. Gay people are discriminated against, and dreams are crushed. Deal with it.'

Kurt was a little taken back. 'I don't believe that.' He retorted. 'I go after what I want. I do what I want.' Blaine scoffed.

'Please.' He mussed. 'If you did any of that, you wouldn't be stuck here right now. You're nothing but trapped.'

'I'm as free as a bird.' Kurt replied.

'Really?' Blaine asked, challenging him. 'Prove it.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'I can hardly fly to New York right now and demand to be the lead male in Wicked, now can I?' Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. 'Exactly, you're not free. If you were, you'd do what you want.'

'I do_ do_ what I want!' Kurt screeched.

'Again.' Blaine stated. 'Prove it.'

Kurt pushed Blaine by the lapels of his leather jacket into the lockers and moved his lips slowly and gently against the bad-boys.

_Fireworks._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and prompt me. Sorry this is shorter than usual. -Lara<strong>

**Check out my tumblr too; www (dot) ohsogleekyy (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	4. Chapter 4

_You're all going to hate me for this. Please review and prompt me, though. I'm having a little writers block with this and could really use the help. _

_Also, heres my tumblr for those whom are addicted as I; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com -Lara_

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke with a start. He sat up ramrod straight, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead and land onto the shoulder of his pajama shirt.<p>

_It was just a dream._ He sighed shakily before running a hand through his hair and turned to look at the alarm clock beside his bed. 4:49am.

Shakily, he stood up from his bed, his feet hitting the cold wooden floor, making him shiver. Without a second thought, he ran into his bathroom and started a shower. There was simply no point going back to sleep now, he doubted he could anyway.

As he stepped into the shower and the hot water trickled down his whole body, he felt somewhat relieved. It was true, his bully had kissed him the day before, and now Kurt knew his secret. Of course, he'd tell no one, it was not his secret to tell, but damn it was scary. He was also devastated it was his first kiss from a guy, that wasn't his dad.

Also, why the hell had he dreamed about kissing Blaine? That hobbit sized delinquent who had been nothing but trouble for two weeks now; who constantly back talked, was rude, had absolutely no manners or sense of personal space, and no care for other people. Kurt had seen him getting pulled off a freshman earlier that week. All the freshman did was trip over his shoe laces and knocked himself into Blaine and into the lockers, yet Blaine nearly broke his nose.

_Anger issues._

Stepping out of the shower, Kurt shivered. He quietly left the bathroom after brushing his teeth and sat at his vanity table, inspecting his face for any ugly intruders.

'Get it together, Hummel.' He murmured to himself.

Luckily, he had today off from school; Sue Sylvester had gotten angry at Mr Schue and Figgins didn't take her side, and so she decided to get the Cheerio's to block all the toilets with sheet music; therefore the school was flooded and he got to go to Dalton early. They said if he did, he'd have two less days to serve, seeing as he only had to spend two to four hours a day there. And so; easy time off the clock.

So, at exactly 6am Kurt raced down the stairs and scribbled a quick note to his Dad and Carole, grabbed an apple, his shoulder bag and left in his car, making the two hour trip to Dalton for the busy day ahead.

* * *

><p>As Kurt pulled up at Dalton, he quickly pulled out his timetable the Dean had handed him Thursday, yesterday, as he walked towards the gate.<p>

_8am until 9am - Breakfast_

_9am until 11:30am - Library_

_11:30am until 1pm - Break_

_1pm until 2pm - Lunch ladies may need help with serving lunch._

_2pm until 3pm - French teacher wants to see you. Something about grading more tests._

_30 minute Break_

_3:30pm until 5pm - Tutoring session._

'Good morning, kid.' Sergeant Philips grunted with the slightest hint of a smile. Kurt nodded and smiled back at him as he started climbing the stairs, two at a time. He definitely wasn't sure if he was going to last the entire day judging by the lack of sleep he'd gotten that night.

'Hey sexy!' A voice called once Kurt started down the hallway after signing in at the desk. He groaned inwardly and kept walking, remembering the dream he had before.

'You really need to get your hearing tested.' A husky voice said into his ear, making him jump.

He instantly turned to face the boy and noticed he was clad in what he was the first day they met. His hair was slightly tousled and less gel was used, and Kurt couldn't deny that he looked _hot._

Kurt scowled. 'Can you not do that?' he snapped as a defensive mechanism. He refused to listen to his hormones. _Bad boys are cliche,_ he kept reminding himself.

Blaine merely raised an amused eyebrow. 'Do what baby?' He moved in closer towards Kurt.

'That!' Kurt snapped again, pushing Blaine back. 'Be rude all the damn time then start flirting and just being your annoying hobbit self!'

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and bit his lip. 'Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. That or you're usually this cranky in the morning.'

'Both.' Kurt said. 'Now, be a good little hobbit and run along before you're late for breakfast.'

'Hobbit?' Blaine asked. 'Is that really all your insult vocabulary insists of?'

'Its quite colorful, actually.' Kurt commented as they started walking again.

'So is my internet browser history.' Kurt looked over at Blaine who winked at him in response, shoving his hands into his jeans that really should have been the school trousers.

As they approached a group of two muscular looking boys - footballers, Kurt assumed - Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him towards him forcefully, though Kurt squirmed. The two boys instantly looked away and continued their conversations. As soon as they turned the corner Kurt let out a little grunt in frustration once Blaine let him go, and straightened out his now slightly creased shirt.

'What was that for?' Kurt snapped. 'I very much doubt they're gay and interested in me.'

'You know..' Blaine pondered for a second. 'You'd be surprised how many closeted gay guys there is here. I also know they can be pretty homophobic.'

Kurt glared. 'How would you know that? It seems you know everything about everyone, yet nobody knows anything about you.'

Blaine started walking again, Kurt following. 'Well babe' he mussed. 'I'm not one to mess with, in case you haven't noticed, and if I don't want to answer something, I won't. However..' He said, walking closer to Kurt again. 'I'll tell you for a price.' he whispered. Kurt shivered involuntarily.

'I'm not going to pay you to tell me about you.' Kurt retorted. Blaine scoffed.

'Not exactly what I had in mind princess.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Blaine sideways as they came to two large doors that Blaine swung open. The cafeteria literally went quiet as Blaine walked in.

'Why did everything stop?' Kurt whispered.

'Because I walked in?' Blaine asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'You gonna come sit with us then?' he asked.

'I have to help out.' Kurt paused. 'I think.'

Blaine shrugged and walked to the lunch line, grabbing a slice of toast, a bunch of grapes and a bottled water. Surprisingly healthy, Kurt thought.

'Are you going to stand there and wait for someone to make a meal out of you, or are you going to follow me?' Blaine asked.

Kurt's head snapped up as he watched Blaine impatiently standing in front of him. Kurt nodded and follow Blaine over to a table with the four other boys he knew, and a few he didn't.

'Sup bro!' One called. 'Fresh meat?' he asked. Kurt glared.

Blaine laughed. 'No, this is our tutor.'

'Bit young to be a teacher.' Another boy said.

'Anderson, don't tell me you're fucking another teacher?' A tall dark haired male asked incredulously.

'Eye fucking?' Blaine asked, popping a grape in his mouth. 'Absolutely. Reality? Still working on it.' He winked at Kurt who blushed furiously.

'Okay well.. I'm gonna go see whoever is in charge. I didn't come here early to just sit around when I can get two days knocked off my time.' Blaine looked a little startled for a moment.

'When do you leave?' Jeff asked.

Kurt bit his lip. 'Well, if I stay until five today I'll get two days knocked off. And seeing as today's Friday..' he counted. 'Probably a week and a half left!' He grinned.

'Funny.' Said Wes. 'We're leaving that week too.'

'Leaving?' Kurt asked.

'Reform school, idiot.' David retorted. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

'Parole, so to say. Getting out of this hell hole.' Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled. 'All five of you?'

'No.' Blaine replied. 'I'm staying.'

'Why?' Kurt shot back. The other boys looked startled at Blaine's answer.

'If he stayed out of trouble and sat his last three exams next week he could..' Nick murmured and instantly cowered behind Jeff at the glare Blaine shot at him.

'Because, I own this place. I keep order.'

'You're an idiot.' Kurt retorted. 'You have a shot at a better life and you're blowing it. What idiot does that?'

'Us apparently.' Blaine snapped, anger coating his tone. 'We've all done it three time, and now these idiots are too scared of sticking out the rest of the year.'

'Man,' Jeff whined. 'Its the start of a New Year! Why can't we start it off good?'

'Whatever.' Blaine glared. 'I'm going. Laters. See you soon, sexy.' He said to Kurt as he walked past.

'You're really leaving this time?' The dark haired boy asked.

They all pondered this for a question.

'No.' Wes answered. 'Not without Blaine.' The other three boys nodded in agreement.

_What the hell has Blaine got over all of these guys?_ Kurt thought as he stormed off through the cafeteria, ignoring the sneers and stares he was receiving.

* * *

><p><strong>Review it, prompt me, let me know what you think!<strong>

**Oh, and check out my tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I shall update again soon once I know what direction I want to head in. I have two choices so far, so I really could do with the prompts and ideas.**

**-Lara**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hmm.. Not really sure how I feel about this one. I'm kinda suffering from writers block. Prompts would be nice. I realize this is also a little short. I would really like reviews; I hit over 85 story alerts so I suspect a lot of reviews! Whether you liked it or hated it, do it to make me happy. xD**

**P/S: Check out my tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

><p>The next few days had been absolutely infuriating. All the boys in Kurt's tutor group where acting up, showing up late, being disrespectful and just over all cranky.<p>

Especially Blaine. It seemed like he had a problem controlling his temper as Kurt had witnessed him loosing it a few times throughout the week. It wasn't just like Finn; who kicked a chair over and felt instantly better; no. Blaine got angry and stayed angry for hours- even days. And it was over the smallest possible thing. He didn't hit furniture or walls, he hit people. He lashed out at anyone for anything; and the only people he seemed to stay calm around where Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Kurt.

Today was no unusual day. It was Friday afternoon as he walked through the halls of Dalton on his way to the tutoring session. He only got to see the boys three more times before their French exams on Wednesday which would be returned Thursday morning to them so they could work on the corrections. So, Kurt had to work fast as they'd been slacking off.

'Hey Sugar.'

Kurt didn't even flinch.

'Anderson.' Was his only reply as he kept walking down the hall. He vaguely looked down to see Blaine's hand was wrapped in a gauze. 'What happened to your hand?' He asked before he even thought about it.

Blaine merely shrugged. 'It connected with someones face.'

'You have really bad anger issues.' Kurt stated bluntly.

'Only towards people who deserve it.'

Kurt turned around to face the boy with a disbelieving look.

'Blaine, you've shoved me against numerous walls the past three weeks yet you've never actually hit me. Why?'

The curly haired boy looked slightly dazed for a moment. 'You bruise too easily.' He stated simply. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine continued. 'When I shoved you against the wall that first day, you came back in the next day in a short sleeved shirt and I could see the purple bruise by your elbow from the locker corner.'

Kurt licked his lips. 'That doesn't explain anything.'

'I don't explain myself.' Blaine retorted. 'But.. you do look fine today if I must say.' He winked. Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed slightly at the sight of Blaine openly checking him out.

'You try too hard.' Kurt said. Blaine's head snapped up instantly, a look of shock and anger in his eyes. It was scary to see how fast he changed.

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

'Exactly what I said.' Kurt repeated as he turned and started walking. 'You've been trying to get into my pants for three weeks using every arrogant trick in the book.'

Blaine hummed. Kurt wasn't as shocked as he usually would have been when his back met a wall.

'I'm an up front sort of person.' He purred. 'I know you love the attention by the way you blush any time I get close to you. I know you seek me out in crowds when theres other guys around. And I know you check me out daily'

Kurt's breathing hitched. Again. And his heart sped up to an unhealthy speed. That, he was sure of.

Blaine swiftly cocked his head to the side, up towards Kurt's ear where his tongue flickered out against it gently. Kurt shivered, and Blaine felt it, making him chuckle darkly. Kurt internally cursed himself at how his body wasn't cooperating with his thoughts that said Blaine was a no good sleaze bag.

'W-We have to g-go.' Kurt stuttered after swallowing. Blaine peeled away.

'You do try too hard.' Kurt said after a moment of sorting out his clothing. Blaine watched with an amused smirk as Kurt tried to hide his blush and obvious problem becoming bigger in his pants.

'Well then tell me what I should do.' Blaine stated cheekily, waltzing back up against him.

'Well for one, respect my personal space.' Kurt stated, giving Blaine a little shove backwards. 'Two, haven't you ever just asked someone out on a date before?' Kurt smiled coyly.

'I don't do feelings.' Blaine replied. 'Makes things awkward.'

'Really now?' Kurt asked skeptically.

'Yep.' Blaine said confidently.

'I see why we're so different.' Kurt said after a moment.

'And whys that?' Blaine asked.

'Because I don't just do hook ups. I'm not a cheap slut.'

Blaine smirked again.

Kurt sighed slightly and stood up straighter, forcing his back away from the wall as he straightened himself out once again.

'So..' Blaine said after a moment of watching the boy in front of him again. 'If I ask you on a.. date.. I can get into those tight jeans?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Absolutely not. I never said I wanted to go on a date with you. It was simply just a question.'

Both boys started walking slowly down the empty hallway again.

Blaine abruptly stopped and grabbed Kurt by the forearm who squirmed in response as he was turned to face him.

'I'll get you to change your mind.' Blaine said cockily. 'Tomorrow. At Seven. You me and the movies. I'll even pick you up.'

Kurt looked slightly startled. 'Uh, I think I'll pass.'

'You don't get a choice in this.' Blaine stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'One, you're in a reform school. Do you even get out on the weekends? Two, you don't know where I live. And three, you and I in a dark area? How do I know you won't rape me?'

Blaine chuckled darkly and put an arm on Kurt's waist, pulling the boy towards him.

'We do actually get out on the weekends sometimes. You'll just have to trust me. I have my ways.' Blaine whispered in his ear before drawing back.

He winked at Kurt before he slinked away down the hallway once more. Leaving Kurt absolutely flabbergasted.

... And slightly scared for his safety.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter is sort of lame.. but I'm hoping It'll get better. Prompt me and review? xD<strong>

**Tumbr: ohsogleekyy (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just as I said I would update today xD. I also just hit over 100 story alerts, so I am expecting you all to review about whether you loved or hated it and maybe even drop a few ideas in there too, because it would make me really happy. xD Big thank you to **thomasinacoverly **for leaving me a lovely review with a lot of ideas. And thank you to all of you too. I love you guys and I'm grateful for your support. I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in advance. -Lara

**P/S:** If you haven't, check out my other story "Dalton Academy" which I would love reviews on. Oh, and **my tumblr URL is ohsogleekyy** - I'm there a lot, so hit me up any time, or if you're just looking for a Glee fan blog in particular.

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement.<p>

He was on the verge of hyperventilation.

It was Saturday, and the clock had just chimed 6:30pm, giving him a full half hour until Blaine arrived for their so-called date, which he didn't even want to go on in the first place. He didn't date bad-boys, and he didn't believe in the stereotypical bad-boy attitude slash imagery you saw in Grease. It just didn't happen in the twenty-first century.

However, he had a back-up plan. Beside his bed was an over-night bag full of his face-lotions, pajamas, magazines and a few choice CD's and other clothing pieces. Of course, it wasn't to stay with Blaine over night or anything- no freaking way. It was his escape plan. To go to Mercedes's or Rachel's before Blaine arrived, and pretend no one was home and then make up some excuse about a family emergency the next time he saw him.

Kurt was home alone. He'd convinced his Dad and Carole to go for dinner and a game night at some friends house, or something like that. But they'd said they wouldn't be home until at least after midnight, and Finn was at Puck's with Mike, Sam and Artie playing video games, and Finn said he'd be home for midnight too. His family where slightly confused as to why Kurt was asking them about their plans for this particular evening, but Kurt simply said he wanted to stay home and relax, which was very much true. He'd much rather be at home in a relaxing bath reading Vogue then going to a movie with Dalton's head honcho, who he was sure was going to try put the moves on in the dark.

He stood in front of a mirror scrutinizing his outfit for the fifth time, wringing his hands together nervously. He was dressed in an attire that was casual for him. Black slim fitting jeans, a loose white shirt and a black jumper over it with his white jacket ready to go. Instead of going for his usual calf-length boots he chose a simple pair of black all-stars converse.

His hair was also perfectly coiffed. Kurt had everything ready. His jacket thrown on the end of his bed, ready to be put on, his wallet in the pocket of it, his keys in that same pocket and his phone in his jeans front pocket for safe keeping.

Kurt was startled from his thoughts when the doorbell wrung at 6:45pm. He hurriedly snatched his things off his bed and ran down the stairs, leaving them on the couch as he went to answer the continuously ringing door-bell, even though he was almost certain it wouldn't be Blaine.

Surprisingly, the bad-boy was standing there, his usual arrogant smirk painted on. He also had skinny jeans on, Kurt noticed.

ohsweetmotherofallthingssexy.

He quickly scanned his eyes over the boy leaning against his door frame. He was wearing a black pair of jeans that fit him in all the right places, a thin red jumper and his tatty black leather jacket slung on too. His hair was gelled back as usual, and he was chewing on something. Blaine, like Kurt, was wearing converse, except red ones. Kurt had to shake his head at that and how they matched.

'Hi!' Kurt breathed, internally scolding himself for how breathy that came out.

Blaine's grin widened and he leaned in. 'Hello to you too.' He paused. 'You know, you can shut your mouth before flies start to live in there. I know I'm hot and all..' Blaine's eyes twinkled when Kurt blushed and cleared his throat, closing his mouth.

'I just wasn't expecting you here early, is all.' Kurt muttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled out his left hand from behind his back, showing a single red rose. Kurt internally swooned.

'For you.' Blaine said calmly, handing it towards Kurt who just smiled surprisingly and took it.

'Thank you.' Kurt replied, twirling it in his hands. 'Thats very sweet, and so very.. not you.'

Blaine chuckled slightly. 'Are you going to let me in?' He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'And there you are again!' Kurt laughed. 'But if you want to, then sure.'

Kurt stood out of the door way and allowed Blaine to enter. As the bad-boy stood up from leaning against the doorway he winked at Kurt before shoving his hands in his pockets. Blaine looked around, noticing little things about the house that made it so very.. Kurt, and yet, so very not. Like, the football sitting beside the umbrella stand, the leather man jacket hanging up on the coat rack, a pair of womens high-heels in the middle of the living room, and.. the smell of _oil_?

But then there was things that made it look like Kurt lived here. The detail in the decor, the colors, pictures of him planted around different places of the room with four people he didn't recognize, obviously, a pile of musicals sitting on the coffee table and a few older issues of Vogue on the bookshelf.

Kurt looked around anxiously as he saw Blaine scrutinizing everything. He smiled when Blaine looked taken aback by a Harry Potter book sitting on the shelf.

'This house..' Blaine started. 'Very homey.' He commented before turning around. 'Want to show me your bedroom?' Blaine asked with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Kurt scoffed. 'No, now come on. Aren't we going to the movies?'

Blaine rolled his eyes this time. 'Sure, if you still trust me alone with you in a dark area, then absolutely.' He walked towards the couch and picked up Kurt's jacket, handing it to him. Kurt turned around to face the door, pulling on his coat when Blaine slapped his ass cheekily with a wink, walking forward to open the door, holding it for him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and walked out, locking the door behind him. He looked out onto the drive-way to see a Black Mercedes sitting there, and his jaw literally dropped.

'Nice, isn't it?' Blaine asked with a grin. 'My sixteenth birthday present.' He explained, opening a door for Kurt who raised an eyebrow, but gos in anyway.

'You never answered my question yesterday.' Kurt finally said as Blaine climbed in and buckled himself in. 'How do you know where I live? And why are you in a reform school when you're obviously loaded?'

'Never ask a magician how he performs his tricks.' Blaine said smoothly with another wink in Kurt's direction.

'Fine.' Kurt muttered as they pulled out and drove-down his street. 'But if you do that cheesy yawn to try get your arm over my shoulders, I swear I won't have a problem slapping you.'

Blaine chuckled. 'I have no doubts about that, but I like them feisty.'

* * *

><p>The date was awesome.<p>

Kurt couldn't deny it.

Blaine was the perfect gentleman for the whole night. He opened and closed doors for Kurt all night, he insisted on buying the movie tickets (Kurt didn't fail to notice the large wad of cash in his wallet either, which he would question later), while he paid for the candy. Blaine let him choose the movie, once it wasn't a chick-flick or romance, so they settled on a disaster movie which they really didn't pay attention to, and preferred to just talk and tease each other for two hours.

The ride home was in comfortable silence, and Kurt was grateful that Blaine managed to contain his usual vulgar mouth for the night, only passing sexual comments a few times, which he apologized for, but Kurt was sure he wasn't sorry one bit.

As they approached Kurt's house at coming up to 10pm, after stopping for Ice-cream, Blaine walked Kurt to his door.

'Have fun?' Blaine asked cockily, tilting his head to the side.

Kurt nodded. 'I did, actually. Thank you.'

Blaine winked. 'So you gonna let me tap that then?' He jerked his chin to Kurt's rear end, making the countertenor blush.

'Nope.' Kurt said, popping the P with a playful glint in his eyes. 'Because you refuse to answer all my questions.'

Blaine pouted cutely. 'All I'll tell you is that I'm a rich kid that made a mistake.'

This caught Kurt's attention. 'Mind if I ask what with?'

Blaine suddenly looked edgy and a little uncomfortable. 'I don't know why I'm about to tell you this but I will.' He sighed, Kurt nodded, leaning to his side. 'I got bullied really badly for a little while, and I snapped. I beat the leader up one day and he landed in hospital. I didn't go to juvie because my Mom and Dad saved my ass, but the attitudes all real.' He grinned. Kurt's eyes suddenly softened and he pulled a surprised Blaine into a hug.

'Thank you.' Kurt whispered. 'For telling me, I know you didn't have to. But I promise I won't tell anyone in case it'll ruin your image.' He said with a grin as he pulled back.

'What about you then?' Blaine asked. 'You didn't sign up to tutor at a reform school.' It was a statement, not a question.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'How would you know that?'

Blaine grinned. 'I read your file.'

The brunette gaped at him. 'You did what?' He asked incredulously.

'You do what you need to do to survive.' Blaine said solemnly. 'I got really mad when I heard what happened to you, or well, why you where sent there to tutor, bullies and stuff, thats why I always saved your primmadonna ass.' He paused. 'Gotta admit, the fact that you mouthed off to him just like you do to me is a real turn on. I could imagine you all hot and angry.' Blaine winked again, his arrogant smirk was back full force.

Kurt smiled. 'I thought a magician never reveals his tricks?' He asked cheekily.

Blaine licked his lips, a small smile forming on his lips. 'Sometimes, its nice to have an assistant.' He whispered, moving in closer to Kurt who suddenly felt self-conscious at the closeness of the other boy. He could smell the expensive cologne, a little bit of something like mint, and something unnameable, something just so.. _Blaine_.

Kurt looked up into the deep brown eyes staring back at him. The arrogance was still there, the bad-boy attitude was still all prominent, but for some reason none of that seemed to matter anymore.

But he knew Blaine was a player. A guy who used other guys for cheap hook-ups and left them out to dry. If Blaine read his file, whose to say Blaine won't use blackmail the next time he wants something from Kurt? Its not like he wanted his whole business spread around a reform school full of homophobes.

Although, Blaine had let Kurt in.. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a start.

Kurt smiled small at Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a second before pulling back, bringing a hand up to caress Blaine's cheek that had a slight bit of stubble, a small blush creeping up on Kurt's cheeks as he took his hand back. Suddenly, all that crap with Karofsky just didn't seem to matter.

'Goodnight, Blaine.' Kurt said calmly before standing up straight again. 'Thank you for a great evening.'

Blaine stood up straighter too, smirking in response. 'Told you I wouldn't rape you.' He commented before walking down the steps. 'Goodnight princess!' He called over his shoulder before getting into his car and driving away.

Kurt smiled to himself and entered his house, seeing the rose laying on the table beside the door.

He could definitely figure out the puzzle that was Blaine Anderson.

... And after tonight, maybe allow himself to think about Blaine in a way he'd been refusing himself the ability to, instead distracting himself.

Yeah, he liked figuring Blaine out.

But he knew there was definitely more to the story then to what the boy was spilling.

And Kurt was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<strong>

**Tumblr URL: ohsogleekyy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, so heres the second update this week that I said might come. Now, I must warn you this is a little more angsty then what I would have liked, but it was necessary. Also, as a review I would really like your opinion on whether I should end this in one or two more chapters, and start a sequel. Why am I contemplating ending it? Read ahead and you'll find out. Let me know, this is a really big decision! And, as always, I hope you enjoy! -Lara

**P/S:** Follow me on tumblr; ohsogleekyy.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, all Kurt thought about was Blaine. Blaine this, Blaine that, Blaine everything.<p>

The way he leaned against Kurt when they where walking through the movie theater, and his strong cologne left a lingering smell on Kurt. The way their hands had brushed together lightly, so lightly Blaine didn't even notice. The way Blaine's nose crinkled when he was thinking or trying to figure out what Kurt just said when using his big theatrical words, or how Blaine got a really far away look in his eye when Kurt started talking about fashion.

Especially Blaine's smile. His smile had so many different watts Kurt thought that if it where electric that bill would be so high nobody could pay it. There where many different types of his smile, Kurt had noticed. The fake one, the sarcastic looking one, his signature smirk that was more prominent, and his real smile that even reached his chocolate brown eyes.

_A soft breath tickling his ear._

What?

_Tilting his head back, groaning._

Um.. okay.

_Something falling down around his ankles._

_A whimper_.__

A what?

_Soft touches._

Why was he being touched?

_Nibbling on his neck, earlobe and lips._

Eyes open.

_Blaine._

Kurt jolted out of bed so fast that his magazine that was beside him on the bed fell to the floor with a soft thud. He looked around, not sure of what exactly he was looking for. He was covered in cold sweat and his breathing was irregular, plus his pants felt too tight. His chest heaving, Kurt looked down to see his member was.. well, _he_ was aroused, and that he had just had his first ever sex dream about someone, that someone being Blaine.

Kurt fell back on his pillows, groaning at the sunlight hitting his eyes. Turning slightly, he saw that he was just awake ten minutes earlier than he needed to be, since he was going to Dalton again for a full day, seeing as McKinley was still closed

Groaning, he sat up and turned off his alarm clock. He prayed his member would calm down, but he saw that it just wasn't going to happen and sighed. Of course he had.. done_ it_ before, but it didn't mean he liked doing it with his family at home.

He waddled over to his closet, pulling out the outfit he'd planned the night before and went into his own bathroom, securely locking the door and stripping off his way-too tight pajama pants and t-shirt, ripping open the shower door and setting the temperature to ice cold.

It did nothing.

So, he did what every boy has to do when cold water won't do the trick.

And so, he thought of the culprit whilst doing it.

* * *

><p>Three hours, two cold showers and a apple eaten, Kurt arrived at the common room doors of Dalton Academy, taking a deep breath and walking in.<p>

As usual, the five boys where seated at their regular table, already they where stuck into their French text books apart from Blaine, again, as usual.

'Morning.' Kurt greeted as he sat down, avoiding Blaine's gaze. He definitely didn't want to revisit last night, nor did he feel like explaining himself. For some reason, by the bigger than usual smirk on Blaine's face, Kurt knew that he knew the boys problem, somehow.

The boys muttered their hellos as they continued to write on their worksheets Kurt had given them over the weekend, obviously last minute studying for their French exam the next morning.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet until Kurt broke it.

'You guys never told me whether you all where leaving this week...' This caught the guys attention, all movement at the table stopped and they all looked towards Blaine who wasn't looking at them.

'Blaine?' Wes prompted.

Slowly, the curly haired boy looked around, a look of contemplation on his face. 'Do you want to leave?' He asked.

Kurt fought the urge to scoff, who would want to stay in a reform school?

All four boys nodded their heads.

Blaine sighed and turned around fully. 'Fine, you better all ace that test tomorrow then.'

All the boys let out a sigh of relief, looking a lot lighter. Kurt smiled.

'Are you leaving?' Nick asked.

Blaine bit his lip. 'I can't leave you losers alone out there, so I suppose I am.' He smiled small, looking at Kurt who was desperately trying to hold his tongue and ask why he even had to think about staying.

'Where are you going to go to school then? You're only Juniors.' Kurt asked instead.

Blaine stiffened. 'A different school, thats for sure.' He muttered. His friends nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

'Where to?' Kurt asked again.

The bad-ass muttered something unintelligible.

'What?' Kurt asked, getting slightly annoyed.

'McKinley.' Wes answered with a shrug.

Kurt felt his heart race, his mouth go dry and his eyes widen immensely. Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick at McKinley? Where they serious? If thats where they wanted to go to escape homophobes that was definitely not the right school for them, Kurt thought. Especially if Blaine had bully issues- which Karofsky and Azimo would not help at all. What if Kurt and Blaine went on another date and Karofsky started hurting Blaine? Jeff and Nick where already an established couple, what the hell would happen to them walking hand-in-hand down McKinley's hallway? Kurt could only imagine and he was really starting to dread it. Though it would be nice to have his crush in the same school all the time, the other possibilities where scarier.

'If you guys want to escape homophobes thats not the place to go.' Kurt blurted before he had a chance to process it.

The boys looked up curiously, some of them looking slightly.. nervous.

'Why?' David asked, his voice wavering. He and Wes weren't gay, Kurt knew that, but the two where very protective of their three friends, just as they where each other. Kurt had soon figured out that where ever one went, they all went. They traveled in a pack and where best friends.

Kurt swallowed nervously, he didn't want to parade his business around but he was already suffering enough as it was, and he didn't want the three boys and their two friends to suffer the same thing.

'The football team..' He started nervously, fidgeting in his seat. 'They're not very accepting. At all.' He gulped. 'Theres a few guys in particular who... who make my life hell.' He said quietly, not meeting their shocked gazes. 'If you guys came.. Nick, Jeff, you guys are an established couple.. I-I don't want to even think about how much you'd suffer. Not particularly.. physical apart from being knocked against lockers, but emotionally..' He trailed off.

'How many guys we talking?' Wes asked.

Kurt paused. 'The whole team.. but theres only really two guys who are the worst.'

'We can take them.' Blaine said confidently. 'Its not like we haven't put people in hospital before.'

His friends nodded in agreement, but Kurt still felt edgy.

'I'm not going to lie..' He started again. 'I'd be worried. Do you guys join clubs?'

'Glee club!' Jeff said excitedly. 'And the football team.' Wes answered.

Kurt smiled. 'I'm in Glee Club, we're like the lowest on the food chain though, the misfits.'

'We still have these stupid exams to finish.' Blaine said defiantly. 'We'll see what happens on Friday.' He opened his book and began to work, signaling the end of the conversation.

'Blaine.' Kurt said, making the boy look up. 'Can we talk for a second?' He asked while standing up, walking to where they where a few weeks prior. Blaine said nothing and stood to follow Kurt into the empty alcove.

'You need to be careful.' Kurt said seriously, and was going to continued before being cut off.

'I know.' Blaine stated. 'I read your file, I know why you're here. I don't know what happened between you and that Karofsky kid apart from a heated argument, but I bet he bullies you, and once we're there you'll be fine.'

Kurt scoffed slightly. 'My own friends don't even notice whats going on.' He confessed quietly. 'The guy is twice your size too, you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm not going to lie when I say I'm especially concerned for Nick and Jeff, you can pass for straight with no problems, but if they want to walk around comfortably...'

'You think they're going to get beat up?' Blaine asked, amusement covering his tone. 'Anyone lays a finger on them and I will put them in hospital personally, no matter who the guy or his size, and if I need back-up Wes and David are there, just like they have been many a times before.' His eyes turned cold. 'We don't need you looking out for us, we're capable of that ourselves. The only reason I'm leaving is because they really hate it here.'

'You don't want to leave because you're scared.' Kurt challenged. 'Scared of being bullied, humiliated and just plain scared.'

Blaine glared coldly at Kurt, making him step backwards. 'You know nothing.' Blaine spat, getting up in his face. 'But I will do anything to protect my friends, and if that means putting that Karofsky guy on life support for him to get the message, I'll do it.'

'You don't know what hes capable of!' Kurt shot back. 'Ever had a kiss forced on you? Hm?' He spat. 'Of course not, but I have, and by him. I know what hes capable of, he threatened to kill me too if I told anyone!'

Blaine was shocked into silence, but his eyes where still cold and dark, speaking volumes.

'Trust me when I say you will hate it there when they find out you're gay, they'll make your life hell. Not just yours, but you and your friends. Just because they're small minded, its not fair but thats how McKinley is.' Kurt said finally.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. 'Trust me when I say we can look out for ourselves and take a few bullies who do nothing more then push you against a locker, and one being a closeted gay who I could easily out now that you told me.' He saw Kurt's shocked look and continued. 'I won't, but if he pushes me or even tries to touch Nick or Jeff, I will have his reputation shredded in seconds, and you can mark my words on that.'

Kurt shook his head in defeat. 'I'm only trying to help you. I don't know what happened in your old school but-'

'Exactly!' Blaine interrupted. 'You don't, so stop trying to help. I get what you just told me, I'm not stupid. I'll pass on all your tips to the guys, but to us thats absolutely nothing.'

Kurt felt like he'd just been slapped.

'A kiss being forced on me is nothing?' He asked incredulously. Blaine just shrugged. 'That was my first kiss, too. By the guy who bullies me because I'm proud of who I am and hes too scared to come out.'

Blaine's eyes softened slightly. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered. 'I just know what I'm doing, and once he meets me he won't want to touch you, or anyone. I promise.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes. 'Don't bother, I can handle myself just fine.' He spat, pushing past Blaine to the table. He quickly grabbed his bag and said goodbye to the other confused boys, walking back towards Blaine.

'I have no doubts that you can look after yourself, but it doesn't change the fact that you're just as scared as your friends are when it comes to starting a new school with known homophobes there.' He paused. 'And the fact that you don't want a repeat of what happened to you before, so you don't end up back in here. You told me what you, what you all did, last time was a mistake. Don't make that mistake again. Karofsky, none of those guys are worth it.'

Blaine watched as Kurt walked out of the common room, the door closing with a soft click, the only sound to be heard was the murmured chat of the other four guys and pens scraping against paper.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, loosening his curled back gels.

He swore under his breath before turning to face the wall again.

He pulled his fist back and punched it. Hard. Leaving a gaping hole and him with scrapped knuckles, before pulling a book case against it and storming out angrily.

_Bullies won't effect my life again, especially not a closeted one. They won't effect my friends lives again. Not over my dead body._ He thought as he stormed up the stairs towards his room.

_And Karofsky won't ever lay a finger on Kurt again when he meets me._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Ideas? Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.<strong>

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi guys.. This is the last chapter. Do not panic, there will be a sequel coming out within the next few days; possibly tomorrow if I get the chance, and I will post another small chapter to alert you all of it. I just felt like... this piece needed to happen, it felt right and it gave this part of the story closure; or well it gave my boys closure. Trust me when I tell you there is more to come. I would really appreciate opinions on this, too. I think I will name the sequel "Reformed Men" or something along those lines. Thank you all so much for your on going support; you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

****WARNING**** Theres a flashback, a pretty graphic one, of why and how the boys ended up at Dalton, and its in Italics somewhere around the middle. It could be triggering for those who don't like to read violence, or don't like.. maniac? menacing? Blaine. Its my first time writing anything like that; and I found it very hard.. I don't like things like that. :( But, I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. -Lara

**P/S:** Like I said, I will post another chapter for those who have this on alert of when the sequel is up, which as previously said, should be within the next few days; and ideas are still wanted! Apart from that, thank you all so much and don't forget to check out my tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

* * *

><p>That day, Kurt left. He signed his completion forms, he left his visitor badge and time-table behind. He was free, he'd completed his time, and he could go back to his own life now. His own life with his own friends, family, and worries. And no Blaine.<p>

He'd never have to see Blaine again, hopefully. He hadn't told Blaine- or any of them for a fact that he'd completed his time early and was free to walk out of Dalton that day like he'd just done; as far as they knew he was coming back after their exam tomorrow, but no. They'd be receiving a new tutor who'd help them along now, and then as far as he knew they'd be meeting councilors and their parents to discuss where to next.

Kurt had found out that Blaine, Wes and David had been best-friends since they'd started school, and then about three years ago met Nick and Jeff. Jeff was the first one of the three to come out as gay, and he suffered a little bit, little things as in slurs, getting knocked against lockers, but he could handle it. It was manageable.

However, Kurt knew** nothing** about this.

Then Nick came out, and the fact that he and Jeff where boyfriends and had been for two months had come out with it too.

Things got worse. Jeff was bigger in size, and was able to cope with more emotional stress then Nick ever was; Nick wasn't weak, but he couldn't cope on his own. They depend on each other a lot, bringing them closer together, but problems got worse.

Blaine came out; his parents where shocked for a few days, but of course they'd told him they'd love him unconditionally. His father took a few extra days to adjust to not talking about pretty girls that walked past; and they weren't as close, but they still maintained a pretty good relationship. However, the school didn't take it too good of course. He didn't get bullied as badly as Nick or Jeff, no. He got thrown against lockers now and then but he always came out the bigger person.

He enrolled himself in karate classes, which surprised his father and worried his mother, but he learned a lot, and he learned quickly. He didn't let himself get shoved around as often.

But things got worse.

Nick got gay-bashed one afternoon when he was leaving the library, as he usually did every day. Their tormentor and his two goons of friends came after Nick, knowing it was the one thing that could truly break Jeff who'd put up with their shit for a long time, even before he came out, he was bullied for liking to dance.

They put Nick in hospital with cracked ribs, a broken arm and a very messed up face. The poor guy didn't stand a chance against the three of them, they where too big and too strong, and Nick knew he had no chance. He'd tried to out run them, but when they caught him he spat in their face.

That earned him an extra cracked rib.

Jeff never forgave himself. He bet himself up for it daily, and still did as far as they knew.

Of course, Wes, David and Blaine had always been there. Blaine was more of the leader of the group, he was silent and never said much that wasn't to teachers or his friends.

Blaine saw the nasty stares and sneers thrown at him; but he didn't let it phase him. He looked out for his friends just as they looked out for him; they did everything together. They trusted each other, and Wes and David didn't care that the three of them where gay.

But the day Jeff came sobbing to Blaine, in the middle of a panic attack- which Jeff suffered from, anxiety- he took things into his own hands. With a little help from Wes and David.

Blaine made sure his parents where out one school morning; a meeting; and got up early. He gave himself a make-over. He gelled his usually curly hair back, roughed himself up a little bit and his eyes became steely.

He picked Wes and David up that morning in his car, and they drove to school.

Nick was still in hospital, Jeff positioned firmly next to his bed willing for his boyfriend to wake up who'd been in a coma for three days. Jeff didn't eat, didn't sleep. He sat there and stared at Nick all day and all night.

They hung outside of school all day, outside the gym until the clock struck four thirty and their tormentor; Jaxon; came out without his friends.

Blaine felt like he was having an out of body experience; but was too fed up to care.

The memory played over in his head every night. He'd told Kurt it was a mistake he'd done to be in a Reform school; but to Blaine it was all worth it.

_Blaine grabbed Jaxon by the back of his hair and slammed him up against the wall, Wes and David at his sides._

_Jaxon cried out in shock before turning his steely gaze on Blaine and spitting in his face. Blaine held him tightly against the wall and swiped the spit off his face._

_"Fucking faggot." Jaxon spat. "Get off me before you turn me gay."_

_Blaine glared at him venomously. "You really think you're going to get away with putting Nick in hospital?"_

_Jaxon barked out a laugh. "No idea what you're talking about, faggot.'_

_Blaine slammed him up against the wall again, putting his elbow against Jaxon's neck, stopping the supply of breath for a few seconds before letting go; Jaxon gasping pathetically._

_"Ignorance will get you no where in life." Blaine paused. "You've shoved Jeff around his entire life, you made his life hell, and the one thing that makes him happy you've almost killed, murdered in cold blood. How do you feel? Accomplished?'_

_Jaxon's eyes flickered downwards before flicking back to meet Blaine's with so much hatred it was almost scary._

_"The more of you that die the better." Jaxon stated. "We shouldn't have to put up with you polluting our earth."_

_Blaine smiled despite himself. "We shouldn't have to put up with your ignorance." Blaine kneed him in the groin, Jaxon spiraled to the ground in pain. "Stand up you pathetic fuck." Blaine spat. "All bark and no bite? Need your gestapo around to protect you, to do your dirty work, is that it?"_

_Jaxon struggled to his feet, a bitter smile on his lips. "Not to take you, Anderson."_

_He lunged at Blaine, but Blaine was too fast and Jaxon landed on his face on the ground. Blaine took this as his chance and knelt down, pulling Jaxon up roughly by the hair, his lip was bleeding._

_Blaine punched him square in the face. Wes and David watching closely behind._

_Jaxon came back and swung for Blaine, but Blaine caught his arm and bent it backwards. Jaxon cried out in pain, but kicked Blaine in the shin. Blaine took a moment to regain his footing, but Jaxon took it as his chance and lunged on him, sending Blaine spiraling to the ground._

_Jaxon straddled Blaine, but Blaine slapped him in the face, hard. Jaxon hesitated and Blaine took his chance, flipping them._

_The boy smacked his head off the concrete. "That ones for Jeff." Blaine spat, leaning down to his ear. Jaxon curled into a ball, whining out._

_Blaine stood up and hit him many kicks in the ribs, a satisfied grin on his face every time he heard a significant crack, signalling ribs where being broken._

_"Faggot" Jaxon still spat, struggling to stand up, and falling pathetically down. "This isn't over." Jaxon choked out, his eyes closing as his head started bleeding._

_Blaine spat on him and moved away, gesturing for Wes and David to take their shots._

_Wes snapped his ankle. "Thats for Nick." He snarled, spitting on Jaxon himself._

_David stood on Jaxon's hand, hard, with steeled toed boots. "And thats for Jeff."_

_Blaine stood back and watched what he created as Jaxon whimpered; actually fucking whimpered like a little child._

_Blaine cracked his knuckles and leaned down to Jaxon's face, his glare still deathly. "See you around." Blaine said simply and stood back with Wes and David, nodding solemnly as they walked back calmly to their car._

Three hours later Blaine, Wes and David where being arrested and brought to the police station; along with Jeff for questioning. Blaine, Wes and David admitted to everything without a hint of regret, hesitation or compassion.

Blaine had to fucking wonder how the police worked out that Jeff and Nick belong in a reform school too; weren't they the one being fucking bullied for their sexual preference?

They got sentenced to five months at Dalton Academy, luckily thats it thanks to their families being quite wealthy. Jaxon got off free, he was only given a weeks suspension and six weeks detention, plus he had to write formal apologies to all five boys, like that meant fucking anything, Blaine thought hatefully. If anything, thats what they should get and that prick and his friends should be in the reform school. However, before they even arrived word had traveled about the new arrivals. They where all instantly feared; and Blaine took it in his stride and became top dog at the school. Nick and Jeff joined them a few weeks later when Nick could actually get up and move around, however he had to do classes one on one with a teacher in his room.

Blaine got more vicious. He got into more fights; he used Karate as a weapon and not for self defense, and in total it earned him more time added on, and his friends refused to leave without him, so they worked out ways to get into trouble to stay with him. But Blaine got comfortable here and didn't want to leave.

Eight months later they where getting ready to leave, but Blaine had turned into a completely different person then from the bubbly guy they used to know. No, now he was an angry person all the time. Or at least he was, until he met Kurt.

"Mr Anderson?" The councilor asked, snapping Blaine out of his long day dream.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're free to go, son." The woman said kindly, handing him his bag. He looked around once more, noticing his friends waiting for him with kind smiles at the door. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself before walking down the stairs. He was enveloped into a large group hug before they walked out; their families waiting for them with happy smiling faces.

"Blaine!" His mother cried. "I have missed you so much baby!" She said, on the verge of tears.

Blaine laughed slightly and hugged his Mom.

"Good to have you back, son." His Dad said with a gentle smile and strong hand on his shoulder.

Blaine nodded and looked up, seeing his friends smiling at him and waving energetically. They looked happy; so much happier then they did inside, he thought. They called to him to call them later so they could meet up for a sleep over or something, to which he just nodded numbly as his father loaded his stuff into the car boot. His Mom smiled as she got into the passenger seat, his father soon following in the drivers seat.

Blaine turned and faced what had been his home for the past eight months, his eyes hard. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, shrugging in his jacket a little before looking at the large statue of Mr Dalton himself.

"Goodbye, hell hole." He said solemnly before exhaling, feeling slightly lighter.

Without one last glance, he climbed into the back of the car and buckled himself in.

"You start at McKinley with your friends on Monday. The school assured me there will be no problems there." His father said gruffly.

"I can handle myself, I'm sure." Blaine said with a small laugh. His Mom's eyes lowered in the mirror, but his father shot him a _I believe you, son_, glance.

"Ready to go home, baby?" His Mom asked, turning to face him.

Blaine looked her in the eye, and saw her hopeful smile.

"As ready as I will ever be, Mom."

As they pulled out of the Dalton Academy grounds, Blaine smiled a little thinking of Kurt and how happy he would be when he found out they all actually passed their exams and where now free men.

_Kurt Hummel, you better watch out, Blaine Anderson is coming to get you, and Blaine Anderson always gets what he wants._

* * *

><p><strong>And, thats it folks! Thank you all so much for your on going support, and I hope this doesn't suck! The sequel will be coming A.S.A.P, I promise you! Please review on this, and give me ideas for what should happen in the sequel:) I love you guys so much, you have no idea! *Brings you all in for a massive group hug and hands you all tissues*<strong>

**Lastly; Check out my "Dalton Academy" Story, which is a nice fic, I think. And, follow me on tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**

**Until next time, folks! Stay safe!**

**- Lara. XOXO**


	9. Sequel Is Now Up!

Hi Guys,

Just to let you all know, thank you so much for all the alerts and stuff, my email has been going crazy all day, and I'm so thankful for you all and your ongoing support.

Now, I wasn't going to post the sequel until tomorrow or Friday, seeing as I didn't have much written.. but I decided you guys deserved it, and now its up.

Its now called "McKinley Meets Reformed BadBoys" - (I would post the link here but It won't let me. *sigh*) I know, I suck at titles. But, its up! And I hope you guys enjoy it.

-Lara. XOXO


End file.
